1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system that registers document data received by facsimile in a matter management server, an image processing apparatus, a document management server, control methods and storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In patent attorney offices, law offices (hereinafter, referred to as “offices”), and the like, fax documents received from clients, law courts, and the like are managed for individual matter data. Here, the fax documents are registered as image data, together with matter data, in a matter management server, in order to easily be referenced by lawyers and staff (hereinafter, referred to as “user”). A system for registering a fax document in a management server is widely known, and an attempt has also been made to improve efficiency in document search and management by registering image data of the document, together with attribute information on the document.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-254745 discloses that, when document data is registered, attribute information is registered by being selected from among attribute information choices held in a management server, instead of being manually input. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-160531 discloses a system in which a user is notified of fax reception of document data, and gives an instruction to perform processing on the document data. With this, even if, for example, the user is not near an apparatus that has received a fax document, the user can give an instruction to register the fax document in a matter management server.
However, the above-described conventional technologies have the following problem. This problem occurs, for example, in the case where the matter management server is formulated within a local area network of an office. If a user who is outside of a local area network (e.g., a place where he or she has gone to) is notified of reception of a fax document and performs registration of the fax document, there is likely to be a firewall between the user and the matter management server in view of office security. In this case, the user cannot access the matter management server to obtain attribute information choices (for example, matter information or the like) that are held by the matter management server. Further, since the user cannot access the matter management server also to register the document data, the user has to go back to the office in order to register the received document data in the matter management server.